Such containers are known and on the market. In particular for very thin paper products such as facial tissues, it is difficult to grip the top tissue securely with the fingers through the withdrawal opening and remove it from the container. The opening is often damaged or the appearance of the container spoiled. Also it occurs that on an attempt to remove the top tissue, instead of one tissue several tissues are removed simultaneously. These tissues too can be torn or crumpled.
It is already known to solve this problem by applying a sticker to the top tissue which serves as a handle for removal.